scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Velma, Warrior Queen of Monsterworld!
Velma, Warrior Queen of Monsterworld! is the single story in ''Scooby Apocalypse'' #10, by DC Comics. Premise In a nightmare, Velma has taken over the world with her mutant monsters. Synopsis Velma has turned her back on humanity (literally, only keeping her outward appearance as a reminder of it being a sin to her followers), and made herself queen of the humans that were mutated into ravaging monsters by Project Elysium. In her throne room, a gorilla-like servant drags in a chained Daphne. She wants to know the last human outpost, but Daphne won't tell her, instead mocking what she calls "monsterworld." Velma tells Magilla to get "the Inquisitors" to extract the info from her, then kill her (still hurt and mad over how Daphne treated her after the nanite plague was released). Meanwhile in Humantown, which holds the last of the surviving human race, against Velma, Fred worries about Daphne. Shaggy tries to play it down, as she's been off before and always returns, probably with something in their favour. Scooby, who's now been upgraded into a fully human speaking intellectual (due to Velma's attempt to get him on her side), tells him his fears will get the best of him if he lets his imagination run wild. The three are then summoned to command, where the leader of the resistance, Commander Dinkley, has bad news. He tells them that Velma's forces are closing in. Shaggy thinks he can still turn Velma, but even Velma's own brother knows that this is too late. Later, Shaggy and Scooby grow concerned about Daphne's absence, as the gates are about to close. They are shocked to see Fred racing outside the walls, who's determined to save Daphne. Fred gets in way over his head, but is saved by Shaggy. He and Scooby try one last attempt to talk him out of trying to find Daphne, who's more than capable of looking after herself, but he still thinks she needs rescuing. Shaggy and Scooby finally agree to aide him, when they are greeted by one of Velma's underlings, who is under orders to take them to see Velma. Velma's encampment is one of three, and far more organised than they believed. She gives them one last chance to stand by her side--transformed, of course. An outraged Fred isn't interested and demands to see Daphne. She agrees to take them to her. But once there, they find her as a corpse. Velma never intended to keep her alive, only keeping the other three alive because of some small sentiment she still keeps towards them. They turn her down again, which equates to a death sentence. Shaggy pleads with her to stop her attack as it's still not too late, but Velma simply mocks his optimism. She sits on her throne and relaxes, as the monsters surround and tear Fred, Shaggy, and Scooby to pieces. In reality, this was just a nightmare (or hallucination) from a 103 fever. This Velma is grief-stricken with what she has done by releasing the nanites onto the world, and resolves to save it by herself. Characters Main characters: * Fred Jones * Shaggy Rogers * Scooby-Doo * Dr. Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Daphne Blake * Commander Dinkley Villains: * Warrior Queen * Magilla * Potamus * Miscellaneous monsters * Zok Other characters: * Winchley * Miscellaneous kids * The Four Locations * Humantown * Camp Elysium * California ** Pharmacy * Complex Alpha Objects * Velma's goggles * Scooby's emotigoogles * Aspirin Vehicles * None Full credits The following credits try to match how they are displayed in the comic as much as possible: * Keith Giffen & J.M. DeMatteis: writers * Chris Bastita: penciller (pages 1-20) * Rob Hunter and Marc Deering: inkers (pages 1-20) * Howard Porter: artist (pages 21-22) * Hi-Fi: color * Travis Lanham: letters * Howard Porter & Hi-Fi: main cover artists * Yanick Paquette & Tomeu Morey: variant cover artists * Brittany Holzherr: asst. editor * Marie Javins: still remarkably sane after almost a year with Giffen & DeMatteis * Based on a concept by: Jim Lee Continuity * Velma released the nanites in Waiting for the End of the World. * Velma got a cold and left her a note to the gang about her involvement in Before the Storm. Notes/trivia * The Mystery Machine is absent. Cultural references * Daphne says to Magilla, "Take your stinking paws off me, you damn dirty--''whatever'' you are!", which is a paraphrase from the famous line of Taylor's (played by Charlton Heston) in the 1968 film, Planet of the Apes, when he says to an ape, "Take your stinking paws off me, you damn dirty ape!" Technically, Magilla is in the same species (as noted below), although he was so far evolved, Daphne apparently couldn't tell what he was. * Hanna-Barbera cameos: ** Three of Queen Velma's minions are mutated versions of Magilla Gorilla from The Magilla Gorilla Show, Peter Potamus from The Peter Potamus Show, and Zok from The Herculoids. ** One of the soldiers are named Winchley, after Chief Winchley, from the Squiddly Diddly shorts. * The dream Scooby had read the original French version of Remembrance of Things Past three times. Coloring mistakes * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * None known. Quotes External links * Buy from DC Comics }} Category:Scooby Apocalypse stories